ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Barf And Belch (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Barf and Belch is the Hideous Zippleback owned and trained by Rarity and Applejack. Barf and Belch are like their owners, they have trouble deciding which head goes what direction and focusing on one target. However, unlike Rarity and Applejack, they can work together and find their owners annoying with their constant bickering. Their names were first revealed in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Barf And Belch and the others are captured by Dramon and the Demonies for many years ago. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Barf And Belch (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Physical Appearance Barf and Belch have the appearance of a normal Zippleback. Despite the head's resemblance towards each other, there are minor differences that each head has. Barf has a slightly curved horn as opposed to Belch's horn which is straighter. Barf's longest teeth are in the back of his jaw and Belch has his longest teeth in front of his jaw. Barf's skin is also slightly lighter than Belch's. The skin color and tooth differences disappear by the time of the movie (from what has been seen in images, this is most likely a production goof). Barf and Belch are 66ft long, have a 38ft wingspan and weight about 6,036 lbs. Personality Barf and Belch have the personality of a normal Zippleback; however, they have a laughable sense of humor. They enjoy doing the tasks Rarity and Applejack tell them to do, but they are in constant quarrel because of the fact that they sometimes have to listen to two different commands they are unable to do. Despite this, they usually help Rarity and Applejack with their pranks. Barf and Belch often get annoyed with their riders constant bickering- which once led to them going wandering around Berk after Rarity and Applejack started issuing contradictory commands to each head- but both are willing to protect their riders at any costs. For example, when Torch first approached Fluttershy as an adult, although the dragon only stayed because Belch didn't want to leave him, both were willing to fight what appeared to be a wild Typhoomerang in order to protect him and they left the cave that they were supposed to stay in during Rainbow Dash's harsh training session to find Rarity whom they felt was in danger. They are very in sync with their riders, mimicking several actions of them, such as their 'high-fives' and affectionate headbutts. They have also been seen fighting at the same time as their Riders are bickering. Relationships Rarity and Applejack : Main article: Rarity and Applejack and Barf And Belch's Relationship They met for the first time in the Arena, where Barf and Belch was rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless. Later, Fluttershy helped the two of them to train Barf and Belch, forging a strong bond between the two. In the TV Series, not many episodes are focused on the relationship between these three. However, it can be assumed they care greatly for one another. Rarity and Applejack were bickering over who Barf and Belch belonged to. When they couldn't get to an agreement, they both decided to stop with anything Dragon or sibling related. However, when the gang told them Hardrock wanted to decapitate them in order to get their blood for the treaty, they were determined to save them. Applejack claimed Barf and Belch is his 'totally awesome dragon', which he shared with his 'totally not-awesome friend'. Applejack once commented that he hated smart dragons, which is why she loves Belch. Despite each twin caring about their specific half of Barf and Belch, they do in fact care for both personalities of the dragon. Fluttershy Fluttershy met for the first time in the Demon Castle, where Barf and Belch were rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless. Fluttershy even tried to protect them from Hardrock by hiding the Zippleback, but they wouldn't listen to him much at all. Fluttershy was also able to get on both of their heads to free herself from the dragon trap, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. As Fluttershy with help of Toothless to save their life from falling off the cliff from they show huge amount of loyalty to him by offering fish and willing to protect him from harm. Until they return their settle the deal by saving his life from harm. Hookfang Hookfang and Barf and Belch have been seen fighting several times, though with unknown reasons. Nevertheless, they have a good friendship with one another. Though the owners had stated that Barf & Belch have been coming in close to save their owners lives since they hanging around with Hookfang to munch. Toothless Toothless mostly interacts with Barf and Belch by trying to stop them from doing something wrong. By biting on their tail when trying to make them stop misbehaving when Hardrock was in Berk or stop them from chasing after the Dragon Root. Barf and Belch are shown to have respect to Toothless when getting saved from falling off the cliff as they are shown to give fish and lick him, and help him to save Fluttershy from the logs. Near the end of My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), Barf and Belch acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Hardrock When Hardrock came to the Equestria to sign a peace treaty with Princess Celestia, he claimed they needed Dragon blood in order to sign it. This lead them to hunting Barf and Belch. Though Hardrock tried to decapitate them, Barf and Belch escaped and defeated him with the aid of the other Riders and their Dragons. Barf and Belch later assisted Toothless in defeating Hardrock's Skrill, trapping it in the ice once again. They also defeated Hardrock again three years later when he kidnapped Fluttershy from Dragon's Edge. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle shown to be bit thankful for this dragon to be saved when jumping off from Dramon. She even try to ride on Belch but he thought it was crazy dragon wanted to get off his neck. Also try to save this dragon from Hardrock but he still believed that Hardrock was still cool guy, which Barf and Belch dislike what she said and attack her. Twilight Sparkle was even losing her dragon from believing to fall in love with another dragon as she commented this dragon to have two heads meaning not her type of dragon to be with but she was proven wrong when he temporarily had great relationship with Barf and Belch by blowing things up with the help of Applejack. Meatlug Meatlug was head-butted by Belch when they didn't have their owners for while. But they have shown to like her when Rarity got married to Pinkie Pie by accident as they nudge her, thinking they're going to be happy family. Abilities and Skills Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and gain skills are heightened due to training under Rarity and Applejack. Strength: Barf and Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their claws. Both claws can lift up a weight of two Ponies. They didn't budge when Toothless tried dragging them off the roof and they can carry Ponies on their neck, like Pinkie Pie. Barf and Belch have strong jaws, but can hold back their full strength. Head-butt: Thanks to their long necks, Barf and Belch retract their heads then slam them into their opponents. They also use this to play "Bat the Nut," which is knocking their Riders back and forth while they dangle from ropes. Agility: This is seen in the battle against Dramon, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire. Despite claiming that Zipplebacks are bad fliers, they are surprisingly agile. They have a very flexible body, but they can tangle their neck by accident. Speed: Barf and Belch have the speed of an average Zippleback, but they were also able to catch up with the Skrill, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless. Their speed was shown to be able to catch up Toothless when following their hero Fluttershy. Gas and Spark: Barf is able to breath a large amount of green gas. This gas confuses and disorients people, with the exception of Rarity and Applejack. Belch is able to release an electric spark. When combined, they can make a large explosion. There are able to use this to make protection for Astrid and Stormfly. Their fire seems to burn on ice without melting it. Stealth: Barf lets out a green, thick gas, which they use in order to hide. From there, they sneak up on unexpected enemies or prey, attacking them. Intelligence and Communication Skills: They always know when their riders have gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. But, like their riders, they often fight with one another. Despite having learned hand signals, they occasionally misunderstand it. Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Rarity's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Applejack's hand signals, though at first it was hard for them, but their trainers finally work as team to become successful against their enemies. They also are able to send out distress signals. They have even thought of their own plan on how to save themselves from the Demons by releasing out large amount of gas to spark it as to hold them long enough for Hookfang and Stormfly to save them as their owners were in shock of seeing this on their own. They could understand their owners feelings about not being allowed to stop the flow of lava that was coming to the village of the Dragon Fu, as they used the statue of the Great Protector to hold it off for short period as they wanted to make their owners feel proud for training them. Endurance and Stamina: Endurance and stamina, as was demonstrated several times shown to be good for their kind. They are shown to still get up after getting hit by the Skrill and Night Fury combination attack from falling in high speed on sea stack to be able to fly well. Even got back on their feet from getting hit by Typhoomerang from a distance. 'Stone Carving: '''As shown in Crashed, Barf and Belch have been trained to gas and spark certain areas in rocks, carving faces and other objects into rock walls. Trivia * Barf and Belch were originally supposed to be ridden by Pinkie Pie, and he briefly rode on Barf after the dragon flew away without the twins, along with Twilight Sparkle, who rode on Belch. * On some occasions, Belch is shown igniting Barf's gas in the process of it being spewed out, creating a flamethrower-like effect. * While the Zippleback is able to "zip" its necks together in flight, the twins riding on Barf and Belch's necks prevent them from doing so. * In "Faster Than A Speed Stingers" Barf is stung by the Speed Stinger and paralyzed, yet strangely Belch is unaffected and even displayed full control of the body (while Barf went completely limp and was dragged around spewing fumes). Only after Belch's neck is stung by the lead Stinger does the entire body become paralyzed. * While the dragon is male, Barf and Belch are commonly referred to as "them" or "it", most likely due to the two heads being individuals. The only episode where they are referred to as "he" is "Pony Cold". * Belch's spark is portrayed variously in the series: sometimes it is a small burst of flame, sometimes it is two consecutive electrical sparks, and sometimes it is a prolonged, continuous firecracker-like spark (as seen when Belch lights Ruffnut's torch during "Macey's" pony funeral). * Barf and Belch are one of the two only known Zipplebacks that has riders, this might be because you need two of them, in this case, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The other one is the Zippleback Swirly Star and Luxo Ball own. ("Team Dash") This seem to be partially correct, since Fluttershy was able to ride Barf and Belch on the back. ("The Night Fury Experience") * In the ''My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), when they were approaching Hiccup, Barf and Belch spread their wings and start hissing, which is similar to the behavior of the Dilophosaurus in the movie, Jurassic Park. Barf and Belch are never seen doing this again. * They seem to chase their tails when they are bored. * Although Rarity and Applejack share Barf and Belch, Applejack seems to be closer to both heads overall; when she was briefly trapped with only Barf and Belch for company, Applejack expressed regret that she and Barf didn't socialize much, but in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Rarity actively shoved Belch away in favor of welcoming Barf back after The Mane 6 killed Dramon, even if she clearly cares about the dragon as a whole as well as an individual. * Barf and Belch are sometimes referred to as Barch. * Applejack said he disliked intelligent dragons, that's why he chose them. Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Barf And Belch/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Barf And Belch Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters